The use of appropriate biostatistical tools is an essential requirement for comprehensive study planning and correct interpretation of data. This resource will provide statistical expertise, guidance, and analyses to the JHU ICMIC investigators in designing their research studies and interpreting their data. Our specific aims are: (i) To provide comprehensive biostatistics and bioinformatics consultation to all projects in the JHU ICMIC, assisting in design, collection, visualization, analysis, and interpretation of data arising in the course of research activities, (ii) To provide the infrastructural support for quality assurance, data storage and processing, and all informatics activities necessary to successfully perform Aim 1 successfully, (iii) To provide annual analyses of all compiled data to discover new associations that can stimulate new testable hypothesis. The Biostatistics Resource will be housed in the Division of Oncology Biostatistics at the Sidney Kimmel Comprehensive Cancer Center and the Department of Oncology. The resource members will have an integral role in the scientific development, study design, execution, and analysis of all research data. Resource investigators have extensive and complementary experiences in biostatistics and bioinformatics methodological development and their applications. Members of the Biostatistics Resource are committed to taking a direct interest in the substantive issues being investigated, to participating in regular project and program meetings, and to providing rigorous and innovative input on all quantitative matters arising in the projects. By contributing to multiple projects, this resource will also be in a position to promote interdisciplinary interactions among projects. This resource will provide the requisite infrastructure and act as a central resource for JHU ICMIC investigators to obtain expertise and assistance for biostatistical analyses. The resource director will provide leadership and oversight and will form part of the Oversight Committee that will meet at least on a monthly basis, and more frequently if necessary, with the JHU ICMIC Director to discuss and allocate use of the resource.